


Ghoulish Love

by adepressedmeme



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bed Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Doggy Style, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Ghoul Sex, Knife Play, Outdoor Sex, Quiet Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Sex, survival sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: A series of one-shots, including rare pairs. Will add more tags as I update. Chapters will include Wiseman, Hancock, Ham, Kent, Sinjin, Slim, Vault-Tech Rep, Edward Deegan, Doctor Barrows, Charon, Crowley, Gob, Michael Masters, Murphy, Patchwork, Quinn, Roy Phillips, Winthrop, Andy Scabb, Bert Gunnarsson, Dennis, Grecks, Hadrian, Harland, Jason Bright, Kyle Edwards, Raul Tejada, and Rotface.1. Rotface2. Andy Scabbs3. Jason Bright4. Raul Tejada5. Grecks
Relationships: Courier/Andy Scabbs, Courier/Raul Tejada, Courier/Rotface, Female Courier/ Andy Scabbs, Female Courier/Grecks, Female Courier/Raul Tejada, Grecks/Courier, Jason Bright/Courier (Fallout), Jason Bright/Female Courier, female courier/ Rotface
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Rotface

The courier had been in Freeside for a while now, doing favors to earn enough caps to make it into New Vegas. Rotface had the pleasure of meeting her a few times as she asked for information. There was a rumor she liked ghouls spreading, but he wasn’t putting in faith in that. What smoothskin would want to fuck a walking corpse?

Rotface downed his last bottle of watered-down beer, tossing the glass bottle in the street without care. He started scanning the area for Dixon, but saw the courier walking in his direction. She was stunning, like something out of a pre-war magazine. 

“Hey there stranger,” she said as she approached, “Mind if I have a seat?” 

Rotface gestured beside him, “Not at all.” 

She was the only woman he knew that would willingly be so close to him. The courier was kind, too kind for a place like this. He watched as she leaned her head back on the ruined brick building behind them, sighing like she had a weight on her shoulders. 

“Something wrong?” He questioned. 

She looked at him with a soft smile, “Just tired. All these errands take a toll, ya know?” 

Rotface nodded, “Do you have enough caps yet?” 

She snorted, “No.” 

“That’s too bad,” he replied. 

There was a silence between them for a few minutes, until they heard a pair of kids yelling after a giant rat. The courier simply grabbed her hunting rifle off her back and aimed it toward the street. She waited for the rat to turn the corner, then squeezed the trigger. The childern hollered thanks and began digging into the rat raw. 

“Why are you so nice?” Rotface asked. 

“Hm?” She tilted her head at him, “I am?” 

“You help the childern, run all these dangerous missions,” he began listing, “not to mention you’re the only one who is willing to sit with me. Heck, you won’t even call me Rotface.” 

“That’s because that’s not a name, it’s an insult,” she responded. 

Rotface snickered, “But it’s true.” 

The courier twisted her torso to face him, “No, it’s not. Sure you’re a ghoul, but you’re still human.” 

He felt some warmth at her comment, “Thanks. Not many of you smoothskins think so.” 

“It shouldn’t matter if your skin is smooth or not,” she kept her blazing gaze on him, “We need to be kinder to each other. The environment is harsh enough on it’s own. We shouldn’t add to that.”  
Rotface didn’t have a reply as his mouth was agape. The courier brushed back a loose section of hair behind her ear and a slight blush crossed her soft features. “Anyways, how have you been?” 

“You want to know about me?” His voice was coarse. 

“Of course,” she said as though it was a causal thing. 

“I’m...fine I guess,” he searched for the right words, not sure how he was. He had just downed three beers, so that was as good as it got for him. 

“Anything you need help with?” She asked him. 

He looked at her face, light in the moonlight. The way small shadows danced on her face and made her eyes stand out. His pants grew tighter and he was painfully aware of how her breasts moved with each breath. 

He took a chance, “I have a question for you.” 

“Oooo, now it’s my turn to gossip?” She smiled sweetly. 

Damn if he didn’t want to take her then and there. Just rut into her like some warm plaything with no care as to who or what was watching. “Yeah. There’s a rumor going around and I wanted to see if it was true,” he tried his best to lock eyes, “Do you...like ghouls?” 

“I like ghouls just fine, so long as they’re good people,” she missed the insinuation. 

“Not like that,” he sighed, “I meant like...romantically?” 

Her eyes grew a bit wide and her eyebrows perked up, “People are spreading that around?” 

“Yeah,” he knew it was a lie, “Sorry. Just thought I should check. Confirm it’s just wishful thinking.” 

“Did you want it to be true?” She asked. 

“A stupid part of me did. Thought you might like a tumble if this freaky flesh was your thing,” he added quickly, “You’re the prettiest smoothskin I’ve seen. It was wishful thinking. I know someone like you wouldn’t stoop to some broke freak like me.” 

The courier surprised him with a hand on his, “I never said the rumor wasn’t true.” 

Now was his turn for going wide eyed, “You-you do?” 

As if in one of his many wet dreams, the courier leaned in slowly and placed a kiss to his thin lips. Hers were soft and plump, the complete opposite of his. Rotface took a moment to recognise that it was really happening, then deepened the kiss. It had been so long since he’s been kissed that he wasn’t sure he was doing it right. She wasn’t complaining though. 

Not breaking from him, she grabbed his hands and pulled them to her sides. Taking the hint, Rotface ran his hands up her back to her hips. He squeezed every soft inch of flesh he could find. It had been so long since he had smooth skin that he forgot what it felt like. Touch starved as he was, he couldn’t help himself from taking it further. 

The courier giggled a bit into his mouth as he pushed her body to the sidewalk with his own. His hands came up the front of her shirt, palming her heavy breasts. Her moans were soft, but needy. She arched her back to press herself to him, her thighs brushing his erection. He groaned at that, pressing her ever further onto the ground. 

“Please,” she begged, “more...please.” 

“Are you sure you want me?” Doubt plagued his mind. 

“Yes. Fuck,” she gasped as he rolled a nipple between his fingers, “Please. Fuck me.” 

That was all he needed to hear. Out in the open, he began to undo her leather armored trousers. She wiggled to help him pull them off of her. Rotface dropped his ragged pants quickly, his erection bouncing free. Her sounds grew wanton as he brushed his tip to her slick folds. 

She couldn’t take the teasing, rolling her hips down to press him into her. Her head rolled back as he pressed further, inch by inch. Rotface let out a feral growl at how tight she was. Painfully tight but so hot and ready for him. 

“Fuck,” he uttered, “Why are you so tight?” It wasn’t meant to be a judgemental question, as much as it was an observation. 

“I workout?” She guessed. 

“Well keep doing it,” he laughed as he grabbed one of her legs to pull it over his shoulder. 

It may have been a long time since he had sex, but he never forgot how to do it or which ways made women come undone. The sound of flesh on flesh filled the night air. He was certain that some drifter or two was watching, but he didn’t care. The only thing that mattered right now was the woman under him, so openly accepting him. 

Her walls tightened, threatening to milk him then and there. He could feel her orgasm, her mouth going slack and her eyes rolling back. In the moonlight, she looked perfect like that. Rotface managed to stop his own release by looking away, but it was difficult to will himself to not watch. He could scarcely believe he was making that much pleasure for her. 

To the courier, each stroke he made gave her an unbelievable friction as the skin of his cock was just as hard as the skin on the rest of his body. She snaked her hands up under the rags he called a shirt to feel the taunt flesh covering his chest. He was surprisingly well muscled for a man that slept on the sidewalk. 

“Please,” she moaned, “Don’t stop!” 

“Didn’t plan on it,” he groaned. 

The gravel of the ground below them was rough on the courier, but she didn’t care. Rotface was overwhelming her senses. He whispered the dirtiest things in her ear, promises of what else he would do with her body. One hand was wrapped on her back and the other palmed her breasts. Rotface couldn’t hold it back anymore. The courier was too much of everything good, leaving him pumping his seed deep within her. 

He stayed over her for a few more moments, enjoying the sound of both of them panting. IT would be something he’d never forget. The courier dressed herself quickly, suddenly very aware of their open position. She could have sworn she just saw Dixon. 

“What now?” Rotface asked her. 

“I have a room at the Wrangler?” She offered.

“Okay then. Lead the way.”


	2. Andy Scabbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****TW: non-con, cannibalism, knife-play, blood play*****
> 
> We know that Andy is a cannibal and a piece of shit so...yeah.

“Still think you’re going to ruin my plans?” Andy’s voice growled. 

His face was against my neck, breath hot yet chilling at the same time. There had been rumors that this ghoul enjoyed human flesh. I’m not sure what compelled me to get mixed in his business. Tied up with my hands above my head, I could feel them numbing. 

I took a big gulp to try and wet my desert throat, “No.” 

Andy chuckled dark and husky, “That’s what I thought. Now, now,” he traced my collar and throat with the tip of a switchblade, “What to do with you?” 

“Could always let me go,” I tried to joke to ease the panic. 

“No. I have a better idea for you,” His erriely blue eyes lit up with a devious smirk, “You’re going to provide me with some...entertainment.” 

I didn’t say a word as he cut the front of my shirt off and removed my leather protective pads. I wasn’t sure if he would eat me or have his way with me, but whatever it was required me to lose my clothes. I shivered as the cold air hit my skin, causing it to pebble. My underwear was shamefully wet. It had clearly been too long since I had sex, since this was turning me on. A ghoul, no less. 

“Ever had a ghoul before?” He asked as he started removing my pants. 

“No,” I admitted. 

“Oh,” he smirked, “Then you’re going to love this. The name is Andy Scabbs. You’ll need to remember that when I have you screaming my name.”

“I doubt that,” I hissed. 

“We’ll see,” he replied gruffly. 

A whimper escaped my lips as his blade pressed the skin of my collarbone. Andy watched the blood bead up with wide eyes, leaning in and licking it up. I was horrified at how aroused the action made me. I’ve always been a bit of a freak, but I didn’t think this would get me going. 

“Open your mouth,” he commanded. 

I obeyed and he plopped a strange tasting meat in my mouth. It was raw and still bloody. The urge to gag it out nearly won over my self control. 

“Swallow,” he demanded. 

So I did. The metallic flavor was different, but the overall flavor was close to that of the pre-war pork I’ve eaten in cans before. I could see now that Andy was erect.

I struggled against my hand restraints as Andy lazily drug his fingers up and down my folds. He waited until everything was slick, then pressed a finger into me. I ached my back, my body betraying me as it quivered around him. 

“Dirty girl,” his voice rang in my ears, “You like being used, don’t you?” 

I didn’t reply. Andy must not have liked that as he swiped the blade across one of my breasts. I screamed at the stinging sensation. He laughed and licked it clean like the last one, this time adding two more fingers in me. He scissored them to get me to stretch. It bordered pain yet made my spine shiver with pleasure all the same. 

“This will work nicely,” he put aside his switchblade and gathered some of the blood still leaking from my last cut on his fingers. I closed my eyes as he put those bloodied fingers into me, adding to my own moisture. “No!” He shouted, gripping me harshly by the chin, “You’ll watch and you’ll like it.” 

His tone scared me more now than when he had the switchblade on me. His eyes locked onto mine as he worked to free his erection. It was larger than I expected and the skin wove tightly around the head. I made no moments to fight him as he inched his way inside me. My body was warm and welcomed the intrusion. 

“Fuck yeah,” he groaned as he bottomed out. 

A small moan escaped my lips as he gave a few long strokes. The damaged skin like sandpaper against my walls. The friction was too much and not enough at the same time. Before it registered in my head, my body was grinding my hips to meet his with each thrust. 

“Yeah I knew you were a slut from the moment you slinked in my room,” he gloated my capture, “Too easy really. What do you expect to happen when you walk into a man’s room?” 

My eyes bore into his, but I didn’t make a response. I wouldn’t fight him claiming me like this but I damn sure wasn’t going to give him the pleasure of my words. 

“Nothing to say?” He slapped my cheek, “Alright by me.” 

His thrusts grew harder as he chased his own end. I rocked my hips to angle him toward my g-spot, getting rewarded with intense waves of pleasure. Just as I started to reach my edge, so did he. I felt his cock twitching as he suddenly bit down on my shoulder. The blinding pain of his teeth hitting my bones pushed me unwillingly to climax. He let his cum coat my insides before sliding back and letting his softened member fall out. 

I shook with overstimulation, “What the hell was that?” 

Andy gave me a sly smile as he licked my blood from his lips, “Just a little love bite. You seemed to like it.” 

“Fuck you,” I spat in his face. 

“Oh looks like you haven’t learned anything,” he gripped my throat hard. 

He watched and waited for me to get to the brink of unconsciousness before releasing his grip and letting me catch my breath. As soon as I did though, he tightened again. 

“Still feeling heated?” He questioned. 

“No,” I struggled against his hand. 

“No what?” He continued. 

“No...sir?” I answered. 

“Good,” he let go of my neck, “I’m going to let you go, but I have a feeling you’ll be coming back for more.” 

To my surprise he undid my bindings and gave me a shirt. He did take my guns, but at least he didn’t take my life. As I was leaving he was indulging in that strange meat, making my skin crawl. He was half right though, it did leave me itching for more.


	3. Jason Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please tell me why there aren't more fics on this man? He’s literally glowing.

Six nearly lost all her limbs from ferals making it up to the top floor of Repconn. She was surprised to see not only regular ghouls, but a glowing one that didn’t immediately attack her. He was an anomaly for sure, as the amount of radiation required to turn glowing usually destroyed the mind long before it changed you. Surprising still was that these ghouls appeared to be in some sort of religious cult. 

“Hello, wanderer. Please forgive us of our humble surroundings. Our true home awaits us in the Far Beyond,” the glowing ghoul’s voice was radiant, unlike any ghoul she heard before. His tone sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. 

“Uh, hello?” She shifted uncomfortably at the many people looking at her, “I heard from a man named Chris that you needed help? I didn’t even know anyone but ferals were running around here.”

“Ah yes. They are still members of my flock. The Far Beyond will heal their minds and restore their humanity,” he replied cheerfully. 

Six was confused but let it go, “They are getting out of the building and attacking people at Novac. I need to remove that threat.” 

“Please do not hurt them! It is the demons that let them out. We have kept them here, safe from the world,” he pleaded. 

“Demons?” She asked. 

“The demons appeared from nowhere... except it might be more accurate to say they never actually "appeared" at all. They set upon us as we were on our way to worship one morning. We had just entered the basement. My flock fought bravely, and killed a few, but at such cost. Nearly half of us died or went missing. You see, the demons are invisible. Where one of them stands, the most one sees is the air shimmering, like sunlight on water…” he answered her query. 

“Sounds like a Nightkin infestation,” She informed him, “They use stealth devices to cloak themselves. They’re strong like super mutants with a bad temper. I’ve met only a few that can be reasoned with.” 

“I see you are very knowledgeable. Will you drive away the demons, wanderer?” He questioned hopefully. 

“I don’t like so many Nightkin near Novac, so I will-” 

“Praise the creator! And bless you, wanderer! The way is clear. I will lead my flock through the basement to the sacred site!” He interjected. 

Six tossed her hands up, “Hold on there. I wasn’t done. I can’t get to the basement as it stands because there are so many ferals. If you don’t want me to kill them, then I need a way to get past them. I only know of one way to do that and I don’t think it will fly.” 

“And what is that?” He asked. 

“To wear the face of a ghoul. It requires killing a ghoul and fashioning a mask to mask your scent. It’s the pheromones you guys put off that keeps the ferals from attacking you,” Six replied. 

“Surely there is another way?” He questioned, “Perhaps the robes of one of my flock will have a strong enough smell?” 

“I don’t think so,” Six rubbed the back of her head in thought, “It has to be potent enough to mask my smell entirely, or it won’t work.”

Jason thought on this for a moment before replying, “What about blood? I’m sure a few members won’t mind sacrificing a little for the sake of the great journey.”

“That sounds better than clothes but…” Six paused as an idea popped through her mind, “I don’t know how well blood will carry your pheromones.” 

“Then hope is lost,” Jason deflated. 

“Not necessarily,” Six explained her idea, “There is one bodily secretion I know of that carries pheromones well.” 

Jason looked at her with a tilted head, his radiated brain slowly putting the pieces together. Six waited awkwardly for it to click in his mind. The idea wasn’t entirely distasteful to her. She’d never been with a ghoul before, but it wasn’t because she had a problem with them. She just never thought about it seriously. 

It clicked, “You mean...you must be joking. No. No, that makes sense.” Jason struggled with the idea. He hadn’t been with anyone since before the great war. He wasn’t entirely sure it even worked anymore. “I’m not sure I can do that.” 

Six felt very self conscious believing this rejection, “I know I’m not all that to look at, but from you would be ideal. You have more radiation and a stronger scent than your followers.” 

“You seem to know a great deal about ghouls,” he commented. 

“My best friend is a ghoul and I asked him many questions,” Six averted her gaze from his, “If you’re not interested, I could try a member of your flock. I just think it wouldn’t last me a round trip is all.” 

“I see. It seems this is the will of the creator,” He loosened his collar, “It would be easier if I knew more about you.” 

“Likewise,” Six took a seat, “What do you want to know?” 

Six and Jason spent the next few hours discussing their lives and the Brotherhood. Jason listened intently to what parts of her life story she could remember, believing each detail based on the nasty scar on her forehead. Six didn’t quite understand this whole Journey, but it seemed Jason and his followers were convinced that it was their only way. 

“Do you want to...try it now?” Six asked tentatively. 

Jason nodded, “I think it wise to not wait any longer. I do feel more...relaxed after talking.” 

“Same here. Is there a way you want to start or do you want me to lead? I won’t lie, I’ve never...you know, with a ghoul before,” Six wasn’t the one to openly talk about sex, so she was finding this whole ordeal very uncomfortable. 

“I think it best if you lead,” he replied, “It is your body that will be taking radiation damage after all.” 

Right. Six almost forgot about that. She quickly grabbed a few rad-x pills and dry swallowed them. Her geiger counter clicked rapidly as she approached Jason, who was sitting in a chair across the room. Finding it rather unnerving, she removed her pipboy and placed it far enough away to only click lightly. 

“Alright,” Six eased herself into the man’s lap, “tell me what you like.” 

Jason swallowed hard against his now dry throat, “I’m not sure anymore. This is not something I’ve attempted since becoming a ghoul.” 

“Really?” Six raised a surprised brow, “Alright then I’ll cover the basics I guess.” 

Six leaned her head close to his, bracing herself with both hands on his chest. He was surprisingly well muscled under that suit. Or maybe all ghouls were this hard and she just didn’t know it before. Her plump lips met his chapped ones, skin cracked over the thin lines of his mouth. Jason, determined to get the outcome they needed, deepened the kiss. He could feel his body slowly stirring awake like it had been hibernating all these years. Sensations he didn’t remember flooding back to him. 

Jason brought his hands to the small of her back, pulling her closer to his body. She was still wearing her armor, which meant there were way too many layers between them. Six seemed to read his mind as she began unfastening clasps and buckles. He mourned the loss of her lips, but they were back on him shortly after he removed his own clothes. 

He kept his eyes open this time, watching how her soft skin creased and bulged with various hand motions.Six enjoyed his experiments, his coarse hands pressing buttons she didn’t know she had. A soft moan escaped her lips as he squeezed her ass roughly. The whine snapped something hidden deep in Jason, his hips bucking up to meet hers and his cock at full mast. 

“Kiss me here?” Six cocked her head to give him access to her vulnerable neck, “Your saliva should help cover my scent.” She added quickly. 

Jason understood, licking and sucking the tender flesh. He hadn’t touched skin this smooth in so long he had forgotten what skin was supposed to feel like. Jason didn’t know it, but his scarred flesh was creating more friction than her overstimulated body could handle. His body produced an unnatural heat that kept the cold from bothering her. Six didn’t hold back her mewls, wanting to help Jason along. 

“What should I do now?” He asked, his erection pressed painfully against her stomach. 

“I’ll take you,” Six stood on her feet to elevate herself enough to position his head against her entrance. 

Jason let out a deep, elongated feral growl as she slid down him with ease. He had done a good job working her up to be so wet already. Six was startled by the sound, but it made her tighten around him with excitement. She wondered briefly if Raul would make such a sound if she were to do this with him. 

Six set the pace, bouncing on his lap in a steady rhythm. Jason met each of her landing with his own thrusts. He stroked her cervix with his leaking tip, sending a pleasurable pain through her body. She shivered under his hands and Jason worried it was because she was scared of him. 

“Are you okay?” His voice was full of concern. 

“Yes-” she replied as she picked up her pace, “This is nice.” 

Jason smiled at that. He didn’t think anything like this was even possible, so to be doing it correctly gave him some pride in himself. Six lowered her neck to kiss his shoulders and collarbone. She bit lightly in areas that made his cock twitch inside her. She could tell he was getting close. 

“May I move us?” Jason asked, feeling more confident. 

“Sure,” she replied curiously. 

Jason grabbed her by the legs, pulling out of her and carrying her to a small bed in the corner. He laid her down gently, spreading her legs to get the best view of her sex. It shimmered with their slick fluids in the light of the bulb above them. Six did not expect this, as Jason raised her hips enough to bend down and lick at her folds. 

In truth, Jason’s memories of previous sexual exchanges started to come back to him. He remembered doing this made women happy, and he wanted to reward her for helping his flock. Six pulsated around his tongue as it slipped into her velvety entrance and explored her. Another memory came back to Jason, making him move a finger to her clit and begin stroking it. Six panted under him, saying his name over and over like they weren’t just strangers mere hours ago. 

Jason quickened his fingers and curled his tongue to stroke her g-spot. Within seconds she was yelling out her pleasure, orgasm crashing around her. Jason put her back down and enjoyed the view of this beautiful woman completely undone before him. 

“That was,” she said between breaths, “Amazing. Fuck.” 

Jason gave a short laugh, “I wanted to give you some pleasure from this exchange.” 

“Well you succeeded,” she smiled. 

“Would you get on your hands and knees?” Jason had a faint memory of preferring this position. 

Six did as asked, rolling her hips so that she was on full display to him. Jason met no resistance as he slid back into her. This time wasn’t so soft. Jason’s fingers dug into her hips as he forced her rear to crash against his stomach with each delicious pump into her. Six was wanton, letting any and every feeling heard well. It made him ache to release. He knew some of his followers could probably hear them and that thought excited him more. 

It wasn’t long before Jason reached his end, pulling out to cum over her back. Six quickly spread the viscous liquid around her back and on her chest. It was an errotic sight that Jason was sure to remember long after his trip to the Great Beyond. 

Six redressed quickly, her knees slightly unsteady, “Alright. I’ll head down to take care of those demons.” 

“Yes, thank you wanderer,” he watched as she closed the door behind her. 

It was several hours later before he heard anything from Six again. He had begun to worry that her mission was unsuccessful. She came in battered, but far from dead. Six bore news of her success, not just with the Nightkin, but with Chris. Jason hadn’t even asked her for the latter yet. 

“You’re all good for your journey now,” she smiled to him with a faint blush. 

“Praise the creator! And bless you, wanderer! The way is clear. I will lead my flock through the basement to the sacred site!” Jason burst with joy, but a part of his heart felt unsettled. 

He turned his attention back to Six. He saw her blushing and staring at the floor. There was something shared between them that seemed to have been felt by both parties. Jason brought a hand to her cheek tilting her head to look at him. 

“Jason?” Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated. 

“Thank you, for everything. I won’t forget you,” he placed a soft kiss on her lips, “Until we meet again in the next life.” 

With that, he left with his flock and gathered the feral ghouls to the landing platform. The rocket took off without a hitch, to Six’s surprise. Her heart felt heavy watching the rocket go and knowing she would probably never see Jason again. Their coupling was done from necessity, sure, but she could feel something deeper. Six sighed and thought to herself, maybe that was just the radiation sickness talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of fucking a ghoul to protect you from ferals is something I've seen a lot of here, so I wanted to make my own.


	4. Raul Tejada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papi Raul is here for the courier and all her troubles. I have the spanish ability of something like a two year old, so please tell me if you see mistakes.

The Last, Best Hope of Humanity. That’s what Raul’s boss was. She was a woman feared and loved alike. She marched into the Fort and killed Caesar and his highest officers on her own. She pushed the legion back, talking the mighty Lanius out of the fight. She cleared Sloan of its nest of deathclaws single handedly with a fat man in tow. She walked into the Lucky 38 like there was a key left for her then killed Mr.House. She seduced Benny then killed him in his own casino. The Boomers, Great Khans, Followers, The Kings, and Brotherhood are allies with her, along with every casino on the strip. The NCR regards her in good standing, even though she fought for an independent Vegas with the help of Yes Man. She was a living legend, waltzing out of her own grave.   
Raul was proud of her for everything she accomplished in such a little time. He would accompany her on many journeys since she freed him from Black Mountain. Now though, things had settled down and he had more chances to rest his aching joints. Six ran things mostly from the Lucky 38. She turned House’s technology over to Yes Man’s harddrive and added security to make sure Yes Man would only answer to her and a select few other people. Raul was lucky to be one of them. 

Six had taken up to spending most of her time in the penthouse working and pulling strings from afar with the help of her robotic army, but she made time for all her companions. Every Saturday Six would take everyone to the casinos on her dime. It used to be all of the gang, but now Cass had taken up being a traveling merchant again and Veronica went back to the Brotherhood’s bunker. They both would make time every chance they got to visit and Six always threw a party when they did. Arcade, Boone, Raul, and Rex all lived in the Lucky 38. Boone was named NCR liaison, Arcade the Followers liaison, and Rex the official guard dog of the Lucky 38. Six hired Raul to keep all the casinos running, paying him better than he would have expected to do so. 

Tonight was Saturday and it was Boone, Arcade, and Raul tagging along with Six to the Tops. Cass had sent a letter that she would be at the Gomorrah later that night, so Six planned to get the gambling done first before meeting her wild friend. 

When Six stepped out of the elevator, Raul’s mouth felt slack. She normally rarely gets out of her combat armor, but would occasionally wear formal attire if they headed to the ultra luxe. Tonight though, she was decked out from head to toe. She wore a red sequined dress that had a cut from her feet to her hip. Six had her hair done up in an elegant braided bun with a few loose curls framing her face. Her lips were painted red to match the dress and her shoes were tall black stilettos that looked like they never saw a day out of their box. She carried a small clutch in her hand that was black sequined and probably housed a knife along with her money. 

“Wow boss,” Raul couldn’t help from commenting, “Who you all dressed up for?” 

She grinned, “For you of course, Papi.” 

She always teased him like this and it always left him feeling hopeful for more, “Por supuesto. ¿Qué tienes planeado para mí?” 

Her spanish was improving thanks to Raul’s free lessons, “Lo que quieras guapo.”

Raul felt his pants tighten, but he knew she was just playing with him, “Alright chica. Ready to go?” Six looked around for Boone and Arcade. “They already left. They’re going to meet us there.” 

Six nodded her understanding. Raul offered her his arm as they went back into the elevator. She was the only person he knew that didn’t recoil in disgust at his touch. His mind often wandered to what other touches she wouldn’t mind, but he knew she was too far out of his league for him. Surely she didn’t want some old, creepy ghoul vaquero touching her intimately. He heard rumors that she had taken a few lovers in her travels and none of them were ghouls. He thinks that Pacer or Swank has the closest shot to win over, based on the flirting he had personally seen from them. Hell, Swank called her kitten. Few had pet names for her like that. 

“I’ve been looking forward to this all week,” Six sighed as the elevator descended. 

She didn’t flinch when Raul moved his hand to her lower back, “Yeah. Seeing Cass should be fun.” 

Six snorted, “Fun is an understatement. I think we’ll all be going to bed with someone if she has her way, possibly together.” 

Raul didn’t mind the idea of being paired up with her, but didn’t like the idea of her with someone else. He knew the boss swung both ways too, so it wasn’t out of the question for her to go off with Cass. Six was known to get looser after a few rounds, so anything was really possible. 

The door to the elevator dinged open and Victor’s voice called out they had reached the casino floor. Raul guided her out of the Lucky 38 with a press on her back. There were onlookers playing the slots, but they knew not to pass a judgemental comment out loud. It only took a few people being kicked out by the threat of deadly force for making rude ghoul comments for the entire Strip to learn to hold their tongue around Six. 

“There’s my kitten!” Swank called out when they reached the counter of the Tops. 

“Swanky,” she hugged him over the counter and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“Look at you! Choice bit of calico,” he looked her up and down more than once, “Looking for a bit of hey-hey tonight?” 

Six blushed, “Who knows?” 

“Enjoy the Tops kitten. If you need anything just give me a holler,” he winked. 

“Will do Swank,” she grabbed Raul by the arm and led him to their usual spot. 

Boone and Arcade were already playing Blackjack and nursing some drinks. Arcade stood and embraced Six then Six in turn wrapped her arms around an unamused Boone. He didn’t return the physical display of affection. Raul took a set next to Six, holding her stool out for her before taking his own. 

“Hit me!” Six said cheerfully to the card dealer. 

Black jack the first time around. Six was known to be a lucky lady, which isn’t just because she survived being shot in the head. Arcade talked some business with Six, but she cut the talk short as she wanted to take her mind off the world tonight. Boone was mostly silent as she told them some funny stories. Raul hung on every word like some lovesick boy. He knew nothing would ever happen between them, but damn if he didn’t like watching her lips as she spoke. They were full like the rest of her, hips and bust included. She always looked good, but tonight she was a picture perfect pinup model. 

“Raul?” Six’s question brought him out of his daze, “Hit or pass?” 

He didn’t even check his cards, just blurting out hit to try and play off his staring at her. She didn’t seem to mind, or at least was polite enough not to comment on it. He sipped his tequila, focusing on the burn to take his mind off of the woman before him. 

“Alright gang, time to meet up with Cass!” Six clapped her hands and popped up off her stool. 

Raul caught the bounce of her ass as she jumped excitedly. What he wouldn’t give to squeeze it. He wouldn’t though, because she was his boss and he would never do anything without her permission. Which he knew he would never get because...well just look at him. Washed up old ghoul who’s knees won’t stop popping as he walked. 

Cass had them a table at the front of the action, already on her fifth drink. She gave Six a sloppy hug and let her hands linger on her for longer than necessary, but Six didn’t make a complaint. Six was like that, never one to complain. Raul often wondered if she was like that before getting shot. She had few real memories of her past, so no one really knew. 

“You look good enough to be on stage!” Cass slurred, urging Six to take a turn on the pole. 

“Oh I don’t know about that,” Six laughed, “I think I’m only good for private performances.” 

“Hey they got a mic!” She pointed to the stage, “Why not sing us a little something to get the motors pumping.” 

“Cass!” Six blushed as Cass pulled her by the neck. 

“Come on! Just one! I bet these guys have never even heard you sing,” Cass pushed. 

“You can sing, niña?” Raul asked, a little surprised. 

“Cass got me drunk one night and I let out a few lines. It’s not like I’m good at it or anything,” Six downcast her eyes, her main tell that she was nervous. 

Raul knew all her tells by now, “It would be nice to hear a few lines then.” 

Six looked at him surprised, “Really? You want that?” 

Raul nodded, “Sí.” 

“I think I’ll need this first,” Six grabbed Cass’ glass of liquor out of her hand and downed it with no chaser, “I can’t believe I’m about to do this. Fuck you Cass.” 

Cass laughed and slapped her ass as she walked toward the stage. Men in uniform hooped and hollered, a few calling out vulgar suggestions for her. It made Raul’s blood boil. He didn’t think that men should use such language openly to women they didn’t know. 

Six tapped the mic to test it, “Good evening everyone!” She put on the fake confidence voice she used when she was nervous. It wasn’t obvious, Raul just knew it because he had been around her so much. “I got a little song for you-” 

“Take off that dress!” A man yelled over her. 

“You can’t afford me soldier,” she quipped calmly, “This is a little something for that someone you know you like, but aren’t so sure they like you back.” Raul felt a flutter at that statement, but crushed himself of any hope she was referring to him. 

♪When we are dancing and you’re dangerously near me,   
I get ideas,   
I get Ideas♪

Raul was as shocked at everyone but Cass. Even Boone’s face cracked to show some emotion. She sounded like an old holotape recording. 

♪I want to hold you so much closer than I dare to  
I want to scold cause I care more than I care to♪

Raul felt like she was taking the words out of his heart. So many times in their travels he scolded her for recklessly endangering herself. He gave her the biggest earful when she came back all bloodied and in tatters after fighting those deathclaws by herself. She had told him that she didn’t want to risk him getting eaten. 

♪And when you touch me and there’s fire in every finger,   
I get ideas,  
I get ideas♪

Six thought back to all the times Raul’s fingers brushed her skin. As a ghoul, he ran hotter than normal people. She always put her bedroll next to his, saying he was warmer than the fire. 

♪And after we have said goodnight and still you linger  
I kinda think you get ideas too♪ 

Raul could have sworn she was looking to him. 

♪Your eyes are always saying the things you’ll never say♪ 

Okay, she was definitely looking at him. 

♪I only hope they’re saying that you could love me too♪

Six pulled away from the mic, but her eyes didn’t leave Raul’s. He felt that he was loco, imagining things. The crowd’s applause died down once she took her seat again. Cass commented on how Six could have any man in the room tonight, except maybe Boone. Boone grunted his disapproval. 

“Who said I want any man here?” Six teased, “Maybe I want your sweet lips Cass.” 

“Well you could afford me,” she laughed and downed her shot of whiskey. 

A prostitute came over and tried to sit on Boone’s lap. The resulting awkward flailing of limps and jumping from the chair led to Boone going back to the Lucky 38. Six swore that the stick up his ass was so far in she couldn’t get it out with pliers. 

“So Arcade,” Cass started, “Going to see if a certain man is working tonight?” 

“You know he works every Saturday,” Arcade sighed, “But yes. Carpe diem. Good night guys.” He stood and left for the lower levels. 

“Guess it’s my turn to shack up for the night. Wonder if Joann is busy,” Cass thought to herself out loud. 

“Well don’t let me stop you,” Six replied, “It was good seeing you again. Try to be safe out there.” 

“Of course,” Cass gave Six a huge hug before heading to the courtyard. 

“You sure you’re okay with everyone leaving you boss?” Raul asked. 

Six sighed, “No. I hate they left already, but it’s their choice. I’m not going to try and pull rank to force them to be around me if they don’t want to.” 

“I don’t think it’s that,” Raul replied. 

Six shrugged, “Story of my life Raul. Or at least the parts I remember.” She laughed at her own joke, “Were you planning on leaving soon too?” 

“¿yo? No,” Raul wouldn’t leave her side ever if that’s what she wanted, “I’m with you boss.” 

“Pft. Boss,” she held up her glass to the light and inspected it, “I don’t think I’m doing well there.” 

“¿Qué? Estás haciendo un gran trabajo,” Raul always switched to spanish when he was surprised or incredulous. 

“You know I only understood half of that,” Six laughed shortly, “But I just feel like I’m not doing enough. Freeside still needs so much work, and the Kings are resisting an annex so I can put official funds to use.” 

“That doesn’t make you a bad boss,” Raul replied. 

“Half my people aren’t even staying around me,” she sighed. 

“Boss-” 

“Please Raul,” Six interrupted, “I don’t want to be the boss tonight. For once I’d like to just be Six again. The courier just waking up in Goodsprings. The girl who didn’t have the weight of the world on her shoulders,” Raul heard her voice crack, “I’m tired of being the boss.” 

“Ave,” Raul put a hand on her shoulder, “Would you like to dance? You seem to have a lot on your mind.” 

“Bird?” Six tilted her head but took his hand in hers. 

“You sing like one,” he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her body closer to his. 

“Oh,” he could make out her blush, “Thank you.” 

“Te ves hermosa,” Raul spoke as softly as his voice would allow. 

Six averted her eyes as her face reddened, “You’re just teasing.” 

“No. Lo digo en serio,” his face was stern. 

“Well, I think you’re handsome,” Six replied. 

“You don’t need to say it back,” Raul twirled her, “I know what I look like.” 

“Can I not mean it?” Six questioned, putting herself closer to his chest. 

“You flirt like this with many people,” Raul couldn’t keep the bitterness out of his voice, “I know it is a game for you.” 

Six stopped dancing abruptly, “Raul? I mean it. I know I flirt with people often, but I’m serious too. You look very handsome today in that suit and fancy hat.” She flicked the end of his black sombrero. 

“Okay,” Raul lost his tone, “If you say so.” 

Six placed a hand on his chest and rested her head on him. Raul was a bit taller than her, so her head was partially on his chest. She was so soft in his hands. He tried to fight back his bodily responses, but it was futile. He only hoped she didn’t notice and get disgusted by him. 

“Mr. Tejada?” Six’s voice leaked lascivious intent. 

“Yes chica?” Raul answered, pretending not to know what she could want. 

“You really like this dress on me huh?” She questioned. 

“It’s a nice dress,” he replied, “Me gusta roja.” 

Six rolled her hips so that her body grinded on his erection, “You really, really like it don’t you?” 

“Mierda!” Raul gasped as Six ground against him again, “joder, seis. What are you doing?” 

“Do you not want it?” Six asked with a dramatic pout, “Why haven’t you told me about this before?” 

It took Raul all his will power to not bend her over a table then and there, “I didn’t want you thinking I was some creepy old man.” 

She snorted, “You aren’t creepy for being aroused.” 

“That remains to be seen,” he tried to look away from those big eyes of hers. 

“Want to...commandeer a room?” Six offered. 

Raul raised a non-existent eyebrow, “Why would we do that?” He knew. He just wanted her to say it. 

“Oh you know Raul, don’t play coy,” She ran her hand on his cheek and he leaned into the touch. 

“I’m going to need to hear you say it, niña,” Raul pushed. 

“I want to fuck you, Raul,” Six whispered in what was left of his ear. 

Raul wanted to test it out, because he couldn’t believe it. He placed a kiss on her neck and she mewled, pushing into him. He knew then that she was serious. Raul took her by the hand and raced to the rooms as fast as his old joints would allow him. Raul made short work of a lock while Six stood guard. The room was fancy, silken sheets that were mostly clean. 

“Are you sure about this?” Raul asked, “Not too late to stop it now.” 

Six pressed him against the wall, “I’m sure viejo.” 

Raul gave a laugh at that as Six closed the space between them. Her lips danced over his, their tongues tasting of the whisky they drank. Six’s nimble fingers made quick work of his dress shirt. She splayed her hands out to touch every part of mangled flesh on him. Raul groaned into her mouth, having been touched deprived for the better part of his life. 

“Calma mi amor,” he spoke as her hands dove down the front of his pants, “We have time.” 

“Screw time,” Six smirked, “I want you now. I’ve waited too long for this.” 

“How long have you wanted this pile of aching bones?” Raul questioned as she undid his belt and zipper. 

“A few days after rescuing you,” she grabbed a handful of his cock. 

“Joder,” Raul hissed as she gave him a few lazy strokes. 

“Come here,” Six beckoned him with a curled finger to the bed. 

“Going straight to the point?” Raul asked. 

Six grinned too wide, “Just stand right here by the bed and let me do the rest.” 

Raul wasn’t one to argue, making his way to the bed of the bed. Six hopped onto the mattress and laid down on her back, her head hanging upside down over the edge. She didn’t give time for Raul to ask what she was doing as she grasped his erection and guided it to her mouth. 

The sensation was unlike anything Raul had felt before, even from before he was a ghoul. Her tongue swirled expertly around his leaking tip while one hand snaked up to fondle his balls. Six found his almost metallic taste exciting, taking her free hand to palm her own breasts. Raul noticed through heavy lids and joined her ministrations. Each moan from Six vibrated around him, bringing him too close to climax. Six delighted in the way her head began to feel light and heavy all at the same time. 

“Me voy a quedar sin vapor,” spilled from Raul’s mouth. 

He knew she wouldn’t know the words, but hoped she caught the meaning. Six began adding sucking to her motions, trying to milk the ghoul before her. Raul wasn’t going to let himself finish before her, being the gentleman that he is. He withdrew from her sinnfully pleasurable mouth, Six moaning her complaints. 

“Hold on,” he pet her head before hooking his arms on her legs to spin her around on the bed. 

“What are you-oh. Oh, Raul,” Six mewled as Raul’s rough lips brushed against her velvety ones, “mas por favor.” 

Raul delivered, leaving not a single inch of her unexplored. His tongue was rough like sandpaper and hitting all the right spots. He drew out lewd noises he didn’t know that Six was even capable of as he pressed into her. For a moment, he thought about how any man she had been with before would have let her leave them after this display. 

“Raul, Raul,” his name was said like a prayer, “Don’t stop. Por favor.” 

“Como desees querida,” he said in response. 

Six felt the coil in her stomach tighten before popping, her vision going bright. Her voice filled the room as she pulsated on Raul’s tongue. Raul felt his cock twitching in anticipation of what was to come next. 

“Are you ready for me?” He asked while stroking his head on her to collect the slickness she just released. 

“Yes Raul,” her voice was husky now, “Don’t hold back.” 

In truth, Raul would have wanted to make this a long, drawn out love making session. Six clearly wanted to just be plowed, so Raul wasn’t going to disappoint her. Even though his knees protested, Raul hilted inside her easily with one push and set an unrelenting pace. Six’s breasts bounced out of her dress with each bounce. 

A fire had been set in both of them. They were the only things in the world to each other at this moment. Six felt overwhelmed, her body sending sparks coursing down her spine into her toes. Raul ignored any pains his body was having, wanting desperately to be the kind of man Six needed and deserved. In his mind he was competing with her previous, younger lovers and he didn’t plan on coming in second place. 

“Oh fuck me,” Six groaned loudly as Raul lifted on his tip toes to angle himself to brush just past her pubic bone. 

“I am,” Raul chuckled. 

“Yes you are- fuck, fuck, Raul,” her voice warned him. 

“Cum for me, ave,” he practically purred. 

Her walls squeezed him with vice grip, forcing him over the edge with her. Raul kept up his thrusting to ride out both their highs. Six could feel his seed filling her completely. It gave off a tingling sensation that she was sure was from the radiation and made a mental note to take some rad-away later. 

Raul leaned over to speak in her ear, “eso fue increíble.” Six shivered at the deepness of his voice, “Te amo pequeña mensajera.” 

“Creo que yo también te quiero,” Six surprised him by saying it back. 

They stayed unmoving for what seemed like hours in the span of minutes. Just listening to each other’s breathing slowly return to normal. Raul made no sudden moves to let her go and she made no moves to go. Something of a spark had been shared between them and they felt that to part would ruin it. 

Eventually, they both redressed and headed back to the Lucky 38. Six said nothing to him as they walked, but she didn’t need to. He knew everything he needed to by just looking at the smile on her face. He hadn’t seen her smile in earnest like that ever before. He was happy to be the one to put it there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If you want to know how I imagined Six’s singing, look up April Steven’s version of I get Ideas*
> 
> Por supuesto. ¿Qué tienes planeado para mí?: Of course. what do you have planned for me?   
> Lo que quieras guapo: what ever you want handsome.   
> ¿yo? No : Me? No.  
> ¿Qué? Estás haciendo un gran trabajo: What? You’re doing a great job.   
> Ave : Bird   
> Te ves hermosa: you look beautiful   
> lo digo en serio: I’m serious  
> Me gusta roja: I like red   
> Mierda: shit  
> Joder: fuck  
> Seis: six   
> Me voy a quedar sin vapor: I'm going to run out of steam  
> Mas por favor: more please  
> Como desees querida: as you wish dear   
> eso fue increíble: that was incredible   
> Te amo pequeña mensajera: I love you little courier/messenger   
> Creo que yo también te quiero: I think I love you too


	5. Grecks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This courier is neutral karma, very tiny, and very sweet. She fights for an independent Vegas and is more interested in medicine than guns. I’m going to make you fall for Grecks now.

The air was thick with the smell of piss and vomit. It was just another day in the Old Fort. The courier had been there for a few weeks now, picking up on some medical training. She strolled the open area looking for anyone who needed any water after their nights of drinking and gambling. The courier was never one to judge, but she did wish that the people of Freeside could better fight their addictions. 

An unfamiliar face was in a tent across from her. A ghoul with one hell of a mangled face. His eye was beyond lazy. It wasn’t often a face made her nauseous, but this one did it. She felt bad for her internal reaction and for the face’s owner. The courier was sure that he got heckled for it and she wasn’t about to make his life harder. He was in one of the drunkard’s tents so she knew he would need some water. 

“Good morning,” she said as she entered the tent. He looked at her strangely, or at least one eye did. “I have some water, if you need it.” 

“Oh,” he sounded genuinely surprised at her kindness as even many of the Followers tended to ignore him. She was a face he hadn’t seen here before. “Thank you.” He took the extended water bottle. 

“Are you hungry?” The courier asked, doing her best not to stare at his eye. 

He noticed, “Look. I know I’m ugly alright? A scum-humping water baron did this to my face!” His anger wasn’t at her specifically, but bred from years of torment. “You don’t have to look away from me like that.” 

The courier was startled, “I-No! I wasn’t trying to offend you.” 

“Then why do you keep looking away, huh? Can’t stand this ugly mug?” He continued and stood up. 

The much smaller courier was getting frightened, “I thought you might be offended if I looked too long. Please, sir, I’m not trying to upset you.” She was on the verge of tears and he saw it. 

Grecks very quickly deflated and felt like the jerk that others had been to him, “Oh, fuck. Look I’m sorry. Don’t cry!” He reached out to touch her shoulder and she flinched. He thought it was because he was a ghoul, but really she was just skittish by nature. Fact of life for a courier barely five feet tall and just over one hundred pounds. “Shit. I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to be an ass. I’m just used to it, yeah know?” 

The courier managed to keep herself from crying now that he calmed down, “I understand,” her voice still wavered like any second she was bound to run away, “Did-did you need anything? Food? Medicine?” 

“Some food would be nice. Are you a new doc?” He questioned. 

“No. I’m just helping out,” she tilted her head down, “I’ll go get some food.” 

Just like that she was gone. Grecks felt like the piece of shit he looked like, possibly worse. He’d never made a girl scared of him from his words before. The ones that ran just did so because of his looks. Here was a woman showing him some kindness and he just went and blew up at her. 

Grecks took in her form now as she made a slow approach with some food in her hands. She didn’t wear a lab coat like the Followers, just some cargo pants and a thin, dingy white shirt. To say her frame was slight would be an understatement. He could tell she was of age, but her child-like features stood out. Her face looked soft, along with the rest of her smooth skin. It was enough to make a ghoul want to take a bite. 

The courier’s hair was cropped short in a curly, wavy mess of dark brown. Her skin was tanned from too much time in the sun. She clearly wasn’t trying to be suggestive, but he could make out her breasts in that thin fabric when the sun hit just right. It had been a while since he’d seen any part of a woman, aside from corpses that had been lifted in the alleyways of course. 

“I have some Barrel cactus fruit,” she handed him the fruit, “It will help with dehydration from the alcohol.” 

“Thank you,” his fingers brushed hers as he took the food from her. “I’m sorry, again.” 

She waved him off, “Don’t worry about it. I’ve dealt with worse.” 

“Well, I’m sure a young lady like you doesn’t enjoy a mangled ghoul yelling at her,” he took a seat and a bite of the fruit. 

Surprisingly to Grecks, the courier took a seat in the tent and kept talking, “I’ve handled groups of fire geckos,” she shrugged, “I’ll take yelling over that any day.” 

“What do you do? Aside from hang out with the eggheads?” He inquired. 

“Well I was a courier with the Mojave Express,” she got a far away look in her eyes, “That didn’t end well for me though. Now I’m just really trying to figure out what to do with myself. Shacking up with the Followers seemed like as good of a start as any.” 

Grecks noted the scar on her forehead, “Looks like you know a thing or two about head injuries.” 

She touched the scar and smiled, “You could say that again. I know it’s not the same but…” she considered her next words carefully, “I can understand where you’re coming from. Having part of you damaged like that, something so obvious, it hurts more than just physically.” 

Grecks felt a bit warm and not from the Mojave heat, “Yeah. You and me are two seeds in a pod, huh?” 

She gave him an honest smile, “Well I think we’re in good company. Is there anything else you need? More water?” 

Grecks couldn’t stop himself from smiling, “No. Thank you.” 

To his displeasure she stood to leave, “Alright then. I’ll see you around-what was your name again?” 

“Grecks,” he piped up. 

“Grecks. Nice to meet you. I’m Six,” and with that she left. 

They didn’t see each other for a few days after that first meeting. Six had advanced in her field training quickly, much to Julie’s delight. It was good that she had too, because there was a shootout in Freeside that men down on every side. Kings and the NCR have been butting heads, but this one turned into bystanders being hurt. One of them was Grecks. 

Six rushed on the scene to help stabilize and move soldiers and Kings alike. She gasped when she saw Grecks surrounded in a pool of his own blood. 

“Grecks!” She darted over and immediately hit her knees to the ground to assess the damage.

He was surprised that she was touching him, “Hey there Six.” 

“Where were you shot? She scanned him over. 

“Left leg,” he gestured weakly, “Damned NCR.” 

Six winced as she noticed the extent of the wound, “I think it hit an artery. I’m going to have to get the bleeding to stop so I can get you to the fort. It’s going to hurt.” 

“Do what you need to,” he grimaced as she tied her belt around his leg tightly. 

“I know it will hurt, but I need you standing,” she offered him her hand, “You can lean on me.” 

Grecks smiled despite the pain. This was the closest he’s been to a woman in a long time. She smelt of antiseptic and mesquite. It suited her. 

Six laid him down on a mattress pad on the ground in a tent filled with NCR soldiers. She apologised that they had to share before quickly getting help. Greck was sewn up by Julie herself and given enough Med-X to knock him out. 

The following day he was feeling shitty as the chems had worn off. Six was in and out of his tent, passing out water and food while checking on him and the soldiers. He felt a tinge of jealousy every time her hands were on one of the other men. To Grecks, those bastards didn’t deserve her touch. 

“Hey Grecks,” she put the back of her hand up against his forehead, “feels like that fever broke. You should be getting better soon.” 

“Thanks,” he struggled to sit up a little to eat the plate of food she brought him. 

She put her hands around his back to help steady him and it made his heart lurch. Six sat with him while he ate, informing him of the extent of the damage done. The Followers would be cleaning up this mess for weeks possibly. Of course, free of charge. 

“Does it bother you?” Grecks asked, “Touching a ghoul I mean.” 

She cocked her head, “No. Should it?” 

He smiled, “Suppose not. I just know even the doctors here hesitate to touch me.” 

She frowned, “That’s not right. Did you yell at them too?” 

Grecks gave a short, loud bark of a laugh, “No. Just ugly is all.” 

“You’re not ugly Grecks,” Six deepened her frown. 

“Like hell he ain’t!” A soldier behind her shouted, “Ugliest mug I’ve seen.” 

“Do we have to keep sharing a tent with his fucker?” Another soldier asked. 

“Gauh!” The third shouted as he raised up from his bed, “I didn’t get a good look at him yesterday. What’s up with that eye? Where you looking zombie?” 

“Hey! No one trash talks the eye!” Grecks moved to stand but Six pushed him down with a surprisingly strong hand to his chest. 

“Shut up!” Six snapped in Grecks’ defense, “You’re lucky the Followers are letting you stay after you started this whole mess!” Her suddenly booming voice surprised them. “I swear, I’ll have the lot of you out of Vegas one day.” 

“What was that, bitch?” The lesser injured of the three men stood up to tower over her. 

His fists were clenched tight and ready to strike. Grecks tensed, thinking he was about to have to throw himself between them to keep her safe. He did not expect what happened next. Like lightning, Six was on her feet with her .22 pointed in his face. 

“This gun is silenced. I can have you and your friends down and out before anyone knows the difference,” she threatened with an intensity that sent a shiver down Grecks’ spine. “Now what you three here are going to do is apologise for being assholes to Grecks before I move him somewhere more hospitable. Then you’re going to hand over all your money to Julie outside to pay for the chems and resources we’re wasting on your pathetic hides.” 

The men grumbled half assed apologies and fished out their NCR dollars. They aren’t worth much, but it was better than nothing. Six helped Grecks to his feet again and moved him inside of the fort were several beds laid. He was suspicious of the location as it appeared to house the effects of many of the doctors there. 

It seemed like she read his mind, “This is my bed,” she sat him down, “I don’t think the doctors will mind you here, so long as you don’t do anything stupid like steal their things.” 

“I wouldn’t,” he was lying. He knew if it were under anyone else but Six, he would make off with their limited supplies. 

“Good,” she smiled at him, “Sorry you had to see that back there. I-I don’t handle bullies well. Or the NCR.” 

“I was surprised you could do something like that. Where did that come from?” Grecks replied. 

Six blushed, “I’ve been traveling a while since getting shot in the head and being pulled from a shallow grave. I had to learn to be tough.” 

The pieces finally clicked in Grecks’ mind, “Grave? Wait! Are you that courier that was shot in the head in Goodsprings? The one that’s been giving hell to the Legion and the NCR?” 

Her face was rosier, “Yeahhhhhh.” She gave him a sheepish eye. 

“Holy-fuck Six,” he gapped like an idiot, “So you weren’t pulling that ‘kick you out of vegas’ shit from your ass. You’re really going to do it.” 

“I got to deal with House first,” she sighed and sat in the bed beside him, “Part of me coming here was just putting that off.” 

“What’s the Lucky 38 like?” He questioned. 

“Oh you know,” she gestured wildly with her hands, “empty, fancy, creepy place.” 

He laughed softly, “Never thought I’d be friends with a legend.” 

“Friends?” Grecks could have sworn she sounded disappointed. 

“Sorry, I overstepped didn’t I?” Grecks backpedaled thinking he offended her. 

“No!” She waved her hands, “Not at all. I just- nevermind.” 

“What is it?” He pushed, curious now. 

“Nothing!” She protested too much, “It’s getting late. I should let you get some rest.” 

As she stood Grecks grabbed her arm to stop her, not entirely sure how he got so emboldened “Wait. If this is your bed then where are you going to sleep?”

“I haven’t really figured that out yet,” she smiled awkwardly, “I guess a night outside wouldn’t kill me.” 

“I can’t just take your bed and make you sleep on the ground,” Grecks tugged her slightly toward him but quickly let her arm go after he realized he had still been holding it. 

“There aren’t any free beds, except for with those NCR boys,” she shuddered slightly, “Not wanting to go back there.” 

“I can sleep on the floor then,” he started to get up. 

Six pushed him back down, but lost her footing and fell forward in his lap. Grecks didn’t even notice that it hurt his leg, too overwhelmed by the small woman’s presence between his legs. He hardened quickly as she looked up shyly at him, but didn’t scramble away from him. 

“I’m sorry,” she slowly stood away and left Grecks feeling unnaturally cold at her loss, “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. You’re the injured one.” 

“I refuse to have a bed if you don’t,” Grecks countered. 

Six started growing hot, “Well. If it’s like that then...I guess we can share this bed?” 

Grecks thought he was hearing things, “Are you sure you want to do that with...me?” He quickly added, “I won’t try anything, swear. But, are you sure?” 

Six looked down at the ground before meeting his eyes, “I’m okay with it, if you are.” 

“Of course I am,” he gave a laugh in his response and hoped it didn’t sound too dirty. 

“Alright then, it’s settled,” Six reached under the bed for her foot locker and opened it up. 

Grecks marveled at the amount of stuff she fit in there. Guns, ammo, chems, food, water, and bags of caps. He swallowed hard to suppress a groan as she suddenly unfastened her pants and stowed them away in a locker. He must have been staring because she suddenly went rigid. 

“Oh. I hope this doesn’t bother you. I just can’t sleep in these pants. Too stiff,” she blushed again. 

“No. No problem here,” he forced himself to take his eyes off her petite frame. 

“Good,” she rolled herself in the bed beside him and brought out a thin sheet. 

He was surprised yet again that she laid it over him before curling under it. Their shared body heat filled the blanket quickly and Grecks was having a hard time trying to wrest away his erection before she noticed and kicked him out, or worse. 

Six fell asleep quickly while Grecks struggled. She was so close, her bare arm touching his. He wanted to take off his sweater for once, feeling too hot under the collar. Eventually, as doctors began to fill in and get into their beds he managed to sleep. 

In the middle of the night, Six awoke to a pressure on her rear. Grecks was snoring softly with one arm draped around her waist and his erection pressed against her. She felt embarrassed, yet excited. The courier wasn’t one to have a lot of sex, not that she was a virgin either. It’s just something she didn’t do much. Now, with Grecks against her like this, she could feel herself flooding. 

She wasn’t stupid, she knew what he looked like. Six had no illusions that Grecks wasn’t physically appealing to her, aside from his height. No, but she liked him. They had really gotten to know each other over their past meetings and she had grown to care for him. In his arms now, she felt safe and secure. It was more than she could say about her previous partners. 

“Grecks,” she whispered as to not wake anyone else up. He mumbled a reply that she couldn’t make out. “Grecks,” she said a little louder. 

“What?” He froze. 

His sleep fog was clearing and showing him exactly what was happening. She was warm under his arm, soft even given how thin she was. His cock ached and rested comfortably against her small, perfectly rounded courier rear. The most surprising, was that Six wasn’t kicking him out of her bed or yelling for help from one of the nearly dozen of doctors around her. No, she was grinding herself against him. 

“You were like this when I woke up,” she paused her movements, “Do you want to…?” 

“You’re joking,” he whispered back. 

“No,” her voice was a little huskier now. 

“I’m a ghoul,” he astutely said. 

“Duh,” she reached her hand behind her and stroked his inner thighs. 

“There are others here,” he continued to try and talk himself out of it, but her long fingers were making it difficult. 

“I can be quiet if you can,” Six countered. 

“Fuck,” Grecks grunted softly as she brushed his erection. 

“Do you want me?” She asked again. 

“Yes,” his hand around her waist reached up to cup a perky breast, “If you want this.” 

He could feel Six smile, “That’s all I needed to hear.” 

With that she turned in his grasp, her plush lips crashing against his chapped ones. It took everything Grecks had to not say screw it and just plow her like some cheap Gomorrah whore. He didn’t want the Followers kicking him out though. 

Six only let her softest moans escape as she bit her lip to muffle the rest. Grecks rolled her nipples between his fingers, grateful that she still had them unlike some of the ghoul women he’d been with. She let have his fun and deepened their kiss, before moving herself under the covers. Greck didn’t take long to figure out what she was doing. 

Her dexterous fingers wrapped around his girth and started rhythmically pumping. Grecks drew some blood with how hard he bit his lips to keep from moaning as her tongue rolled around his head. Without warning, she took the entire length of him in her mouth. She was warm and inviting and all the things good in the world. His cock twitched and threatened to spill early as he felt himself enter the back of her throat. 

Grecks tapped out on her shoulder to make her stop, pulling her up and under him. He rolled on top of her silently, covering her mouth with a hand to keep her quiet. Slick with her saliva, Greck pressed himself against her entrance. She was tighter than even he expected, causing him to struggle to get it in. Six slipped a hand between them to rub her clit. The result meant Grecks could break through the barrier of her tight muscles and slowly sink himself into her. 

The bed underneath them made only small protests to his thrusting. Six met him halfway with each pump, helping to dull the sound. Grecks had to move slower than he wanted, but he was loving every second of it. She was tight around him like a cock ring, forcing him to stay hard. 

Six was enjoying herself equally, the uneven texture of his skin causing unique waves of pleasure she hadn’t felt before. She wiggled her mouth free of his hand and pulled him with both hands down for a soft kiss. Grecks deepened it this time, tongue darting out to meet hers. 

Grecks brought a hand down to circle her pearl, bringing her to orgasm quickly. As though rope snapping, she clenched around him so taut that he spilled. They moaned at the force behind it in each other’s mouths, the loudest sound they made all night. Arcade shifted in his sleep across from them, but showed no signs of having woken up. 

Grecks rolled off of Six, letting her decide what was to come next. She enjoyed feeling him leak from her and made no efforts to clean herself up. Instead, she rolled over against his chest and placed small kisses on his cheek. It was tender and much too sweet. 

They didn’t speak for fear of waking anyone, but enjoyed the flavor of each other’s mouths for a few more minutes. Six stayed resting on his chest, which was only comfortable for Grecks because she weighed next to nothing. 

In the morning, they stayed in bed long after everyone else woke. Six went for a quick round two, riding and bouncing on him until completion. That time, she didn’t need to be quiet. Grecks was sad seeing her leave, but he knew she had plans for Vegas and Freeside that required her attention. He thumbed the key Six had given him, along with a visitor’s pass that would allow him past the securitrons and into the Strip. 

Maybe there was more to be had then a silent night in a shared bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know why I went all in on Grecks lol. I think it’s because I used to have a thing for ugly ass dudes in my youth who were also assholes. Who knows? Maybe my eggs are scrambled. Let me know what you think xxx


End file.
